Battle of the throne
by chrona15
Summary: En la antigüedad se creía que los dioses era verdaderos pero un día se cometieron una gran falta para ellos, a uno lo encerraron en un volcán y planeara su venganza
1. Chapter 1

**El comienzo **

_En la antigüedad se creía que había 8 dioses, se enumeraban por el más sencillo al supremo._

_En los primeros lugares tenemos al dios del agua y del fuego que se les nombraron Lugia y Ho- oh_

_Los segundos son los dioses del Espacio, Tiempo y de las dimisiones Paralelas sus nombres son Dialga, Palkia Y Giratina._

_Y en los más fuertes son los dioses de la Luz, Oscuridad y El creador, que son Zekrom, Reshiram y Arceus._

_Pero esta vez nos vamos a enfocar en solo dos dioses que son la luz y la oscuridad. En una cultura desconocida se sabía que existía y hasta encontraron un pequeño cuaderno mejor dicho era un diario de ese dos dioses…_

**Yo y Reshiram éramos amigos pero un día yo me enamore de una hermosa mortal sabía que nuestro amor estaba prohibido, mi amigo bueno eso pensaba él fue el único que me apoyo y convenció al creador que me dejara estar con ella. Nuestro creador acepto todo fue muy alegre hasta que Reshiram mato a la persona que ame y amare.**

**Todos los dioses lo encerramos a él y a su gente en un volcán despierto sé que ahora me odia y me odiara como su generación y su hijo o hija pero se lo merecen por a ver matado a toda la gente divina y mortal. Pero hay un problema ahora que nos separamos a los 8 el supremo muere y morirá rápido por eso siempre tenemos al nuevo supremo, sé que algún día no dará tiempo de escoger y saldrán para buscar venganza, para eso entreno a mi hijo sé que el entrenara a sus hijos o hijas para ganar….**

En el salón de clases se escuchaba el ronquido de un joven de 14 años, castaño con una banda en su cabello, mientras atrás una chica de la misma edad morena, cuerpo desarrollado para su edad de cabello negro y ojos carmesí, movía al joven…

Ne endo- sempai la maestra ya se dio cuenta que está dormido, por favor levántese –susurraba la menor

JOVEN ENDO, SI VE MI CLASE MUY ADURRIDA SE PUEDE RETIRAR- grito la maestra, haciendo que endo se levantara de golpe…

_En otro lugar._

_Parece que se acabó el tiempo de nuestro rey y es hora de salir de este lugar –susurrada una persona encapuchada, lo único que se podía ver eran los ojos azules como el cielo dentro de esa extensa oscuridad… _

_Tomaremos que nos pertenece y se cómo…. Destruyendo la cuidad –sonrío sádicamente el o la encapuchada…_

**Bueno esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió este fic es conto en capítulos pero tendrá muchos (si se me ocurre) ****Bueno si quieren participar aquí les dejo la ficha **

Nombre:

Edad:

Personalidad:

Aparéense:

Pareja:

(Menos Kazemaru, Fidio, Goenji, Fudo, Kido, Fubuki , Tsunami, Gakuya)

Técnicas:

Historia:

Oscuridad o Luz:


	2. Chapter 2

_Parece que se acabó el tiempo de nuestro rey y es hora de salir de este lugar –susurrada una persona encapuchada, lo único que se podía ver eran los ojos azules como el cielo dentro de esa extensa oscuridad…_

_Tomaremos que nos pertenece y se cómo…. Destruyendo la cuidad –sonrío sádicamente el o la encapuchada…_

**En la secundaria Raimon**

Endo- sempai usted puede – animaba la peli negra al castaño mientras paraba los tiros de los jugadores.

Pareces que tienes a tu animadora, Endo – se burlada Fudou mientras veía a la morena

Jejej – reía sonrojado Endo.

La peli negra se comenzó a dar cuenta el entorno se comenzó a poner pesado, voltio y vio a 5 chicos vestidos tradicional mente.

El primero tiene el cabello plateado, ojos azules como el mar, de piel clara y alto. El segundo tiene el cabello dorado como el oro, ojos rojos, moreno y alto. Los dos vestían con kimonos el peli plata su kimono era todo blanco con azul y mientras el pelirrubio también con el kimono pero era todo rojo en las mangas con blanco y dorado. Los dos tenían katanas.

El tercero su cabello es azul oscuro con azul eléctrico en las puntas, moreno, ojos carmesí y alto, viste una armadura toda azul con una espada a lado. El cuarto es alto, cabello igual plateado, moreno, ojos igual carmesí también veste una armadura pero es blanca con todos de lado morado bajo igual llevaban una espada. Y el ultimo su cabello es de color negro como la noche con mechones dorados, ojos dorados, pálido y alto. Su vestimenta armadura de color negro con púas de lado de color oro, igual que los anteriores tenía una espada.

Los 5 jóvenes se quedaron viendo a la peli negra.

Ze te pasa algo- pregunto Haruna viendo cómo se quedaba viendo a los chicos y la peli azul voltio a ver que era – quienes serán.

Pasa algo haruna – pregunto su kido igual viendo a los jóvenes.

KIDO! Pasa algo – grito el castaño, todos los jugadores posaron miradas a los muchachos. Todos los chicos se acercaron a la morena rodeándola.

**وقد حان الوقت لان اثارة الاخ الاكبر ****(1) **** - **los 5 jóvenes lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, la chica se comenzó a quedar dormida y el pelirrubio la agarro.

Un cuervo veía como los 5 tenía a la chica, salió volando y llego a un volvían, el ave se sur mejió en la lava y apareció en un tipo de portal donde había muchos jóvenes, niños y bebés, el ave voló hasta llegar a un cuarto el piso todo de madera, pequeños cuadros con fotos a lado había una chica de cabellos blancos, pálida, pechos pequeños con caderas anchas y delgada, se encontraban con un joven de cabellos cafés ojos verde pasto, moreno y alto.

Reshiram, ya está todo listo – comento el peli café –

La joven se levantó y camino hasta llegar a un armario – ayúdame a vestirme hiroto

Si madre – el chico se levantó y ayudo a sacar una armadura blanca, se la puso a la mayor y saco una espada. Los dos salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a un fondo patio todo marchito por el fuego y el caro.

La peli blanca se cortó para que sangrara y comenzó a hacer un sello a tras de ella están varios jóvenes unos sonriendo macabra mente y otros serios.

**ويبدو ان ****5 ****هو الخوف من انه قد تم على السعى الى وهو فى ضوء هذا افضل حيث قد وفى شن هجوم على الموتى ****)****ه الخالدة بينما الى العقوبة يحتمل ان يثير اليه****, ****يود الاطفال ****(2)– **hablo la peli blanca para abrir el portal y que todos los chicos salieran….

Hola a todos bueno esto fue el 2 capitulo

Panda: si! Por fin no soy la única plana *saltando de alegría*

Yue: ¬¬ bueno ignoren eso, espero que les haya gustado si no, ya me chinge *Saca a unos gatitos pequeños si me dan review les regalo los gatoas *comienza a aventarlos* y si no me dejan me cortare las venas con una galletita maría TT,TT

Panda: …. Y después dicen que yo soy la rara.

Las dos: nos vemos para la próxima

(1) Ya es hora de despertar hermano mayor

(2) Parece que los 5 tiene miedo porque ya fueron a buscar al idiota de la luz será mejor ya irnos y atacar a los mortales e inmortales mientras a penas despierta él, mi niños

PDT: la letra feo es árabe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola como están bueno aclaraciones abajo.**

El pelirrubio agarra a Ze para dejarla en el piso y desaparecer con los otros 4 muchachos, todo el equipo se acercó para ver cómo estaba la pelinegra.

Re, Re –Endo se acercó corriendo a la chica para poder ver que le había paso y la comenzó a mover despacio, la menor comenzó a reaccionas y sus ojos se veían sin vida. Se levantó y separo brusca mente a Endo de ella.

Re te encuentra bien –pregunto Haruna, la chica no respondió.

Re –el pelicastaño toco el hombro de la morena, todos veían que no respondía.

De nuevo los 5 muchachos volvieron a aparecer, pero con una armadura negra y con una espada. La chica solo se acercó hacia los chicos y desaparecieron con ellos de la nada.

Que está pasando aquí – todo el equipo hablo

**En con la oscuridad.**

La peli blanca tenía los ojos cerrados pero reacciono antes que se le clavara una flecha en corazón. La ojicarmesi solo sonrió

Tanto tiempo sin verte maldita asesina – dijo la peli negra con seriedad y odio en sus ojos.

La peliblanca solo sonrió y desapareció pero antes de eso dijo algo para que la morena la siguiera.

**De nuevo en Raimon**

Todos estaban muy confundidos de como desapareció la chica, entonces 8 chicas aparecieron alado de la morena Endo se acercó rápida mente a la menor para ver que estaba bien, la otra solo abrazo al castaño. Endo se sonrojo al ver el acto de la ojicarmesi , él respondió el abrazo, la peli negra rompió el abrazo, las chicas que estaban con la morena sonrieron y fueron a cubrir el territorio.

…_._

_**Bueno antes que nada, lamento la tardanza, mi imaginación estaba perdida pero ahora ya está de vuelta, wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_

_**Panda: *cof* *conf* **_

_**Bueno dejando mis ñoñerías espero que les haya gusta, siento que no les gusta y eso me deprime me siento mal escritora, tiene quejas, dudas, tomatazos, balazos o consejos son bienvenidos. **_

_**Ah y casi lo olvido la mentó las faltas de ortografía, no utilizo mis lentes para escribir me molestan mientras escribo.**_

_**Pregunta:**_

_**¿Qué fue lo que le dijo Reshiram a Zekrom?**_

_**¿Endo planea coquetear a Ze?(Ze y Zekrom son dos personalidades diferentes)**_

_**¿Dudas con otros fics? **_

_**Voy a hacer una pagina para poder avisarles cuando publique, imagenes de ropa, etc.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima. **_


End file.
